Are My Dreams Not What They Seem Tidbits
by SparrowsVixon
Summary: Pieces that take place before Are My Dreams Not What They Seem.
1. Chapter 1

AN: The usual disclaimer. I don't own anything having to do with Jack Sparrows. Captain! Sorry, Captain Jack Sparrow.

Tidbit 1:

"Jack, just push the button."

"I did push it, love, it just won't bloody work!"

"Maybe you're not pushing hard enough. Just put your finger right over it, and push."

"I'm telling you, (), it's broken."

"It's the twenty-first century for goodness sakes Jack, and you can't even turn on the television!"

Throwing off the covers from sitting on the couch, you walk over a push the 'on' switch to turn on the TV.

"See, not so hard," you say smartly.

As Jack walks back to the couch, you hear him muttering words like '_Little Miss Knows Everything' _or '_not my bloody fault the bloody thing won't work'._

As the beginning of Jack's favorite cartoon begins, 'Spongebob SquarePants', both of you get settled under the covers for your daily 'after school' discussion.

"Alright love, fill me in," Jack tells you.

Taking a deep breath you begin…..

_You know he's looking at you, and you, yourself, are having a hard time remembering to breath. The most popular and cutest boy at school is staring at you. Trent Nichols. The 'teenage version of gorgeous' is what he's known as around here. Remembering how Justine, your best friend, got her boyfriend, you drop your pencil on the floor in between your desks. _

_Seeing him bend over through the corner of your eye, you get the courage to turn your head. And see that he's already gotten your pencil and is, once again, staring at you. _

"_Thank you," you squeak, blushing a bright red._

"_No problem ()," he tells you, at the same time leaning over to kiss your cheek. _

After finishing your, very short but highly enjoyable, moment, you look over at Jack.

"What?" you ask, seeing his weird look.

"You're blushing darling," he states.

"Sorry," you say, "I can't help it"

"I know love, its alright," he soothes, leaning over and kissing your cheek.

* * *

Hearing your alarm, you jerk awake from your dream. Recalling that dream, you start shaking your head, but with a smile on your face.

"You've done it again, Jack," you whisper, "you've done it again."

AN: Yea I know, no good! I've been asked to write more and I thought that I would try it, but I just don't seem to have any little plot bunnies running around. I'm really sorry if this was a total disappointment, but I'm going to keep trying for you.

Also, one of my favorites on here is SoftStuff and I kinda stole her idea. : ) She's doing little pieces here and there of two of my favorite characters and she knows who they are. So some thanks goes out to her.

Thanks guys! Please R&R and let me know what you think.

-SparrowsVixon


	2. Chapter 2

One year after "Are My Dreams Not What They Seem"

* * *

After Jack had proclaimed his love for you, and you returned it, everything seemed to become so simple. Knowing that you had found 'the one', you'd known that everything was going to be simpler. But not as simpler. 

Living in an apartment building, on the eighth floor, you could usually work up a sweat by having to go up and down the steps so many times. Not anymore. You could swear that Jack never got tired… well, sometimes, depending on the activity. But now you had a man around, and things seem to be nice and pleasant all the time. Never a worry or problem that you have to worry about.

Apparently, during all those years Jack had watched you, he had picked up on a few things. How to fix pretty much everything, how to cook, clean, where everything goes, etc. All in all… he's proving to be a very good house-husband.

Now, a year after the 'I love you's' were said, you had both moved out of your apartment, and moved closer to the water. Jack had pleasantly put it, '_You can't come between a man and the sea, darling, so let's just save some energy and move closer to my other beauty._' You had agreed knowing that he was referring to the ocean as his 'other beauty', whereas the _Black Pearl_ had found a new captain after Jack's so-called 'death'.

Yes, you knew of the Pearl. There's not a day that goes by that he doesn't mention her. And the stories! Too many of those too count. And even though you roll your eyes or mock him, you can't get enough of them. Sometimes you imagine being there with him during those years. Being by his side as you fight, defending your home. And there are times when you envy him, envy all of his great adventures, knowing nothing like that could ever happen to you. But he's with you now, and you wouldn't trade your life for all the riches in the world.

So now, together you live in a house near to the shoreline, celebrating your love and enjoying every minute of your time together.

* * *

Strolling arm and arm down the beach, you both take in the sunset. 

"Never have I enjoyed a sunset as much before I met you, darlin'," Jack flirts, making you bring your eyes to his. "Yes, yes, I know. I've said it before… but it never gets old."

You stare into his eyes. Those beautiful, soul capturing eyes. You could never tire of his witty charm, nor would you ever want to tire of it.

"I love you, darlin'," he whispers, his warm breath caressing your face.

"Love you, Jack," you say, wrapping your arms around his neck, bringing him all the more closer to you.

He gladly returns the hug, wrapping his arms around your waist, one hand cradling the back of your head.

"You don't know how much you mean to me, love. I once asked Bootstrap why he had a wife and child when he could have the sea. The freedom she offers. The wind blowin' in your face, the travels she can bring you. He told me that there's nothin' like havin' that woman open her arms for you, nothin' like havin' that child's hands reaching up to you. And nothin' at all like the love she gives that can get you through those hard times. I doubted him then. But now…," Jack trails off, leaning his head against yours.

Lifting your head, you cradle his jaw, forcing him to look in your eyes. "Now?"

"Now I understand every last word he said to me," he finishes, meeting your lips.

Overcome with emotion, you do your best to respond, accepting every feeling he's putting into his kiss.

He never fails to make you a wreck.

"Aye, love," he chuckles, sipping your lips. "I never fail do I?"

"How did you know I was thinking that?" you ask, perplexed.

"I was living in that beautiful head of yours for a good while, sweetness," he says, tapping your temple.

"How many nicknames do you have in that head of yours?" you ask him.

"More than you could possibly know, ()," he replies, regaining his swaying walk.

"Yea right, old man!" You tease, taking off in a run down the beach, laughing all the while.

"Old man?! Who're you callin' old man?!" he yells, running after you.

_I couldn't ask for more._

* * *

a/n: I thank you for all the patience you guys have dealing with my stories. 

I appreciate all reviews, good or bad, I just love getting feedback!! And thanks to all of you who have add me as favorite author or story. Makes me smile!

SparrowsVixon : )


End file.
